Beast Mode: Dancing Machine
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Lihatlah, kau itu indah. Lihat kita, begitu intim. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, kita bercinta dan cermin itu akan tahu kalau kita bisa lebih intim dari ini." BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. [Warning PWP]


**Beast Mode: Dancing Machine**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan _dance_ privat di tengah malam? Itu hal yang jarang terjadi. Ya. Jarang sekali. Bukan antara para _dance line_ yang keranjingan mengolah gerakan baru, tapi antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Antara si mabuk dan si lelah. Sebetulnya ini terjadi karena suatu keisengan belaka, hanya karena _genius lab_ bersebelahan dengan _dance room,_ maka Yoongi yang berkunjung diajak Jimin untuk menari.

Jimin habis minum banyak, tapi dia seolah baik-baik saja. Entah memang efeknya belum terasa, tapi sejak tadi, dia tidak pusing meski terus berdiri dan bergerak mengikuti irama lagu.

"Begini."

Lelaki berambut karamel itu memandu, mengarahkan mana siku yang harus diangkat, mana lutut yang harus ditekuk. Yoongi hanya mengikuti. Terkadang, latihan _dance_ tak seburuk yang dia kira. Terkadang, latihan dance tak semembosankan yang dia kira. Karena bersama Jimin, ada hal-hal menyenangkan yang lelaki itu buat. Seperti caranya mengajari dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang seduktif.

Oh, Yoongi bukannya menyukai sisi agresif Jimin. Hanya saja, terkadang dia juga butuh sentuhan untuk membangkitkan perasaannya, mengembalikan _mood_ nya yang menurun, dan efek samping lain adalah membangun momen romantisnya bersama Jimin yang sungguh sangat jararang bisa dia dapatkan dalam kesibukan mereka.

Ya, ya, katakan saja ini romantis. Karena lagu yang mereka putar bukan lagi lagu _hiphop_ atau lagu popular yang menghentak, melainkan lagu klasik yang mendayu, dengan nada yang dibangun dari bunyi _saxophone_ yang dominan. Mereka berdansa di ruangan itu. Mereka berdiri di hadapan kaca besar nan luas yang merefleksikan bayangan keduanya. Merefleksikan gerak mereka yang hanya berpelukan mesra, berdansa seperti ratu dan raja yang menggelar pesta.

Mereka saling bertukar tatapan. Dulu, Yoongi sedikit menyesal mengapa lelaki pemilik mata asimetris yang indah itu tingginya tak lebih dari dirinya hingga ia harus sedikit menunduk untuk medapatkan matanya. Tapi itu bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika Jimin masih menjadi seorang remaja tanggung. Sekarang, lelaki itulah yang harus menunduk untuk menatapnya. Semua telah berubah memang, termasuk jatuhnya Yoongi yang semakin dalam pada Jimin.

Dia semakin memesona kian harinya.

"Kau sangat cantik." kata Jimin dengan mata yang menjelajah fitur-fitur yang ada di wajah Yoongi.

"Oh, kau boleh mengatakan itu di sini, tapi tidak di depan Army. Tidak lagi. Karena mereka semua jadi sepertimu." Yoongi membuat lelaki berambut karamel itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Seperti aku yang selalu memujimu cantik? _Dear,_ harusnya kau bangga jika memang dunia mengakui kecantikanmu."

"Kau dan mulut manismu, Park Jimin."

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa, lantas mengusak di bahu Yoongi dengan gemas. Tangannya masih berada di pinggang itu dan dengan iseng mencubit bagian favoritnya.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

"Maaf." permohonan maaf itu diajukannya dengan sekecup bibir, juga ciuman bonus yang didaratkan di sisian rahang dan dagu Yoongi.

"Hei, kau jangan bertumbuh lagi ya." di sela kegiatannya mengendusi leher sang kekasih, Yoongi bicara.

"Maksudmu?" Jimin yang tak paham kemudian memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendapati Yoongi-nya tengah memandang dinding cermin di sana. Ada bayangan mereka yang sedang berpelukan, tangan Yoongi di leher Jimin, dan tangan Jimin di pinggang Yoongi.

Mereka sama-sama tak mengenakan alas kaki, dan terlihat jelas kalau tinggi badan yang dikata orang hanya berbeda satu senti itu nyatanya lebih. Berkebalikan malah. Yoongi sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Jimin. Lewat cermin dia memastikan itu. Jimin sendiri, hanya mengagumi bagaimana lekuk tubuh Yoongi nampak sangat bagus dari samping.

"Bokongmu semakin berisi saja."

"Ah!"

Tangan yang meremas bokongnya itu berhasil membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan pekikannya, keseimbangannya rusak dan dia yang terkejut itu hampir jatuh ke depan—jatuh ke dada Jimin. Untung saja tangannya reflek memeluk Jimin lebih erat.

"Kau ini..." marahnya.

"Aku hanya tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya, bentuknya sangat bagus."

Jimin menyentuhkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi Yoongi dan membuat si gula itu ikut menoleh ke arah cermin. Di sana ada bayang tangan Jimin yang bertengger di bokongnya dengan gerakan mengelus yang halus.

"Tekuk kakimu."

Yoongi menekuk kaki kirinya sedikit, tapi Jimin inginkan lebih hingga bawah pahanya ditarik lebih tinggi agar lututnya benar-benar tertekuk. Yoongi masih menatap cermin dan dia melihat bayang kakinya yang tertekuk sejajar dengan pinggul Jimin. Lalu tangan nakal itu mulai bergerilya lagi di pahanya.

"Salah satu pose dalam tarian _tango_ yang ku suka."

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Dancing Machine_

.

.

.

Mereka lelah, lalu bersantai. Jimin berebahan di atas sebuah selimut yang kebetulan tertinggal di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Yoongi baru kembali dari studionya untuk mengisi ulang botol minum yang dia bawa.

Yoongi minum teguk-demi teguk air mineralnya di hadapan Jimin. Sudah puas, dia berikan sisa air itu pada lelaki yang berbaring malas di lantai. Jimin pun bangun untuk meraih botol yang disodorkan padanya. Dia minum sampai airnya tandas tak bersisa. Setelahnya, dia berbaring lagi.

"Yoongi-ah." Jimin melihat Yoongi yang hendak duduk. "Ungh—"

Hanya saja dia tak sangka kalau Yoongi akan mendudukinya. Jimin hanya melenguh pendek satu kali ketika dirasakannya ada beban yang menindih perutnya tiba-tiba. Yoongi menaruh satu tangannya di dada Jimin, menyentuh bagian alot itu dan membuat pola-pola tak jelas dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku tahu kenapa Hoseok senang sekali memukul dadamu. Bagian ini. Keras."

"Kalau bagian ini, lembut."

Tak dinyana Jimin membalasnya dengan tangan yang menyelip dari kerah kaosnya yang rendah dan berhenti tepat ketika lima jari itu berhasil menangkup dadanya.

"Aish! Aah, jangan mau enak sendiri!"

Yoongi menarik tangan itu keluar dari kerahnya. Dia jadi sedikit merasa dadanya sakit setelah diremas Jimin.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Jimin. Si gula itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang dia tahan di udara.

"Biarkan aku juga merasakannya." Yoongi menunduk dalam dan berbisik di depan wajah rupawan Jimin. "Biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

Lelaki itu tergelak. Yoongi merengut. Harusnya dia maklum saja jika Jimin begitu, namanya orang mabuk. Tertawa pun tak ditahan-tahan.

"Silakan saja. Sesukamu, _seoltang_."

Mata asimetris yang menawan itu makin terlihat seksi ketika dayanya berkurang dan setengah menutup. Jimin yang mabuk, Jimin yang bisa dibujuk dengan mudah. Lantas Yoongi pun mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir tebal itu, menyesap getir bir yang masih bersisa, juga aromanya yang masih dapat hidungnya baui. Jimin hanya menaruh kedua tangannya di lengan Yoongi. Hanya bertengger tanpa mencengkram atau apapun. Jadi benar, lelaki itu membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Bibir itu beradu dengan lamban. Jika Jimin adalah tipe yang menyukai ritme cepat dan memburu, Yoongi lebih tenang, dan mungkin lebih mengutamakan kenyamanan. Dia merasa nyaman dengan ciuman yang ritmenya konstan lamban, untuk menjaga napasnya tetap teratur. Lagipula bibir Jimin tak harus dinikmati dengan cara terburu-buru, menurutnya. Pagutan yang lamban, atau juga suara becek dari saliva yang keluar dan ditelan dinikmatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Selesai napasnya habis, dia berhenti dan meraup oksigen dengan sedikit terengah. Sedikit saja. Sebab bila Jimin yang melakukan ini padanya, dia akan menghirup udara dengan bar-bar. Jimin sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan matanya yang sayu. Dia mengusap bibir Yoongi yang basah dan sedikit membengkak. Oh, ciuman mereka terlalu lama mungkin, hingga tanpa gigit-menggigit yang berarti pun bibir tipis itu sudah merekah.

"Kau ingin apa lagi?"

"Menandaimu. Kau milikku."

Ini mengingatkan Jimin pada _posting_ an _twitter_ yang Yoongi tulis dulu. Pernah suatu kali seorang _fans_ bercanda dengan mengatakan dia ingin memiliki Jimin, tapi Yoongi membalasnya dengan kata tidak. Jimin milik Yoongi. Dan sekarang si gula itu mengatakan hal yang serupa.

Jimin membiarkan saja ketika lehernya digigit oleh Yoongi, pun dengan bahunya. Si mungil yang mendudukinya itu juga dengan sengaja menarik kerah _sweater_ Jimin lebih rendah supaya dia bebas akses menandai bagian yang disukainya. Tubuh Jimin penuh otot, dan kulitnya benar-benar kencang.

Jimin menggeram rendah ketika Yoongi menghembuskan napas di bawah dagunya. Hidung itu bergesekan dengan kulitnya yang kasar, di bagian di mana bakal janggutnya mulai tumbuh. Sebetulnya Yoongi suka melihat Jimin yang belum bercukur. Kumis tipis dan bakal janggut itu membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi, sayang saja Jimin tak pernah percaya diri dan malah menyembunyikanya dari publik.

"Hei sayang, sembari menunggumu selesai aku boleh tidur saja tidak? Ngantuk sekali rasanya."

Kata-katanya itu terkesan seperti mengejek. Yoongi berhenti mengendus.

"Kurang ajar... kau tidak boleh tidur! Jangan mengantuk!" dia menarik kerah baju Jimin dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat lelaki itu sedikit terantuk ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memimpin permainan ini, kau benar-benar tidak berbakat..."

Jimin mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan mengangkat punggungnya sendiri untuk bangun. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dengan dahi yang beradu. Jimin mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi, lalu beralih ke bibirnya yang menggoda. Dia tak bermain lama di sana, hanya untuk menyapa.

Kemudian dia banting tubuh itu ke lantai, ke tempat di mana ia berbaring tadi. Untungnya, bantingan itu tak lantas membuat Yoongi terbentur, karena Jimin melakukannya dengan cara yang cepat namun lembut. Tangannya yang cekatan menangkap kepala Yoongi persis sebelum dia bertemu dengan permukaan lantai dan selimut yang melapisinya. Lalu tubuh itu dibaringkan.

" _Let me dominate you, 'cause I'm your dominant..."_ tatapannya penuh afeksi. _"So leave it to me, darling."_

Membiarkan Jimin yang mabuk untuk memimpin adalah kesalahan terbesar Yoongi saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, dia dipaksa untuk mengimbangi ritme ciuman Jimin yang cepat dan menuntut. Lelaki itu penuh gairah, bahkan dari napasnya pun terasa. Panas. Berat. Dia juga tak tinggal diam selama bibirnya bermain, tangannya merayap ke berbagai tempat yang dia sukai. Tapi lama dia berhenti di bagian pinggang Yoongi dan mengelus-elusnya dengan frustasi. Ketika Jimin melepaskan ciumannya, Yoongi meneleng dan mengintip pada cermin. Sejujurnya dia tak mengerti mengapa bentuk tubuh yang menurutnya gemuk itu malah begitu disukai oleh Jimin. Di cermin, dia melihat dirinya sendiri, kaosnya yang tersingkap tinggi dan tangan Jimin yang tak juga mau berhenti mengelus kulit pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu. Semuanya."

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku _ingin,_ Yoongi-ah..." Jimin sedikit merengut, tapi itu tak berhasil membuat Yoongi luluh.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini, idiot."

"Bisa." ucap Jimin mantap, tak sepaham dengan kekasihnya.

"Ada cermin!"

"Kau takut cermin?"

"Bukannya begitu—"

"Lihatlah, kau itu indah. Lihat kita, begitu intim. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, kita bercinta dan cermin itu akan tahu kalau kita bisa lebih intim dari ini."

Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi dan membuat kepalanya menoleh pada cermin. Ya, di sana dia berbaring dengan Jimin yang menindihnya. Di sana hanya ada mereka berdua dengan pose intimnya.

"Sekarang mari lepaskan pakaianmu."

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Sesukamu saja _lah."_ akirnya Yoongi menyerah.

"Baik kalau itu maumu..."

Jadilah tangan Yoongi diangkat untuk mempermudah Jimin melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya. Begitu pula dengan celananya, Jimin yang melepas. Punggung dan bokongnya kini langsung bersentuhan dengan bulu selimut yang lembut. Hangat dan lembut. Yoongi menggeliat, merasakan sensasi yang nyaman sekaligus menggelitik.

"Ya ampun."

Dia menekuk kakinya, menutupi dadanya dengan tangan saat dia menoleh pada cermin dan mendapati bayanganya sendiri. Lucu juga, belum pernah dia telanjang di _dance room_ selama ini.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau itu indah, bukan?"

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Dancing Machine_

.

.

.

"Nggahh—"

Jimin belum melakkan apa-apa, hanya mengocok milik Yoongi, tapi begitu saja sudah membuatnya setengah melayang. Dengan cepat klimaks pertama itu datang.

Yoongi berbaring lemas dengan tangan menutupi kedua matanya. Cairan itu dijadikan Jimin sebagai pelumas untuk melicinkan _manhole_ Yoongi yang masih kering dan sempit. Jari-jari itu keluar-masuk untuk memberkan rangsangan lebih pada sang submisif, dan Yoongi berhasil dibuatnya memekik berkali-kali. Licin, basah, dan ketatnya _manhole_ itu membuat Jimin makin tak sabaran.

Dia berhenti bermain-main. Lantas dia turunkan celana _training_ nya seraya membungkuk rendah sekali. Dia mengeluarkan miliknya dengan mudah tanpa harus menurunkan _zipper._ Ada untungnya juga mengenakan celana _training_ seperti itu, pikirnya.

" _Can I?"_

Yoongi mengangguk samar.

" _Let me in."_

"Ungghh—"

Dia melesakkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin ketika sesuatu yang keras itu memasuki _manhole_ nya. Perlahan dinding rektumnya yang ketat itu melonggar menyesuaikan. Dia merasa penuh, padahal Jimin belum melakukan apa-apa. Hanya membenamkan miliknya utuh di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sshhh—akhh..." Yoongi hanya membuang mukanya pasrah. Dia sudah tidak mau bicara apa-apa lagi, dan itu lucu bagi Jimin.

"Ehe."

Ada sedikit tawa yang keluar dari bibir lelaki mabuk itu ketika dia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengajak Yoongi untuk ikuti iramanya. Sekali, dua kali, geraknya masih lamban, dia menikmatinya sambil melihat cermin. Sedangkan Yoongi melenguh pendek-pendek tiap gerakan itu menghujamnya. Entah, andai ponselnya dekat untuk diraih, Jimin mungkin akan mengambilnya untuk memotret bayangan dirinya dan Yoongi yang sedang bercinta. Dia hanya merasa senang ketika tubuh polos Yoongi dapat dilihatnya secara langsung dan dari cermin di sampingnya. Mengabadikan momen di dalam _dance room_ seperti sebuah kewajiban, dan ini salah satu yang ingin dia masukkan dalam daftar momen penting itu.

"Jangan menyusu! Aah, itu sakit!"

Yoongi protes saat Jimin melesakkan kepalanya dan menghisap dadaya kuat-kuat. Tak hanya itu, dia juga mengigiti puting Yoongi. Makanya lelaki manis itu merasa sakit. Tapi Jimin tak juga mau berhenti. Kalau tangannya diam, mulutnya juga tak bisa ikut diam. Salah satu di antaranya harus ada yang mendapat pelampiasan.

"Sakiiitt..." protes itu mulai berubah jadi rengekan. Lantas Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyesap salivanya yang meleleh di ujung bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu cium aku supaya aku melupakan dadamu."

"Putingku sakitt..." seraya dia berkata seperti itu, tangannya menangkup wajah Jimin dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk dia gapai bibir itu. Yoongi melumatnya dengan rakus. _He is a good kisser, yes, rapper is a good kisser._ Dan Jimin tak perlu ragu. Hanya, kalau Yoongi yang memimpin, dia tak akan puas. Yoongi itu bagus dalam membalas, bukan memimpin.

"Mmh... kcphh..."

Suara becek itu mengisi ruangan. Sumbernya bukan hanya dari bibir mereka yang saling melahap, tapi juga bagian intim mereka yang saling menyatu dengan gairah. Nafsu itu menguasai keduanya. Mereka yang sudah seperti penjaga dua ruangan yang bersebelahan itu punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersama, tapi mereka malah menghabiskan waktu dengan dunianya masing-masing. Seringnya begitu, hingga ketika mengambil satu kesempatan, mereka memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Saling melepas rindu. Tapi ide bercinta di _dance room_ tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Yoongi-ah, aku suka dadamu, jadi biarkan aku menyusu lagi..."

Begitu kata Jimin selesai mereka berciuman, Yoongi yang masih terengah tak sempat untuk mencegah bibir itu beralih ke dadanya. Tadi dia menghisap bagian kiri, sekarang bagian kanan. Dan puting Yoongi benar-benar terasa sakit ketika gigi itu bergerak-gerak di sana. Puting kirinya yang tadi digigit Jimin juga terasa gatal. Belum lagi _manhole_ nya terasa panas dan perih karena milik Jimin yang membesar di dalam sana. Sial memang, Jimin sudah terlalu lihai untuk membuat Yoongi tak berdaya.

"Ahhh—ahhh _—deeper_ , oh, Jiminie..."

Yoongi meracau. Jimin mulai merasakan pening di kepalanya. Ah, salah memang terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Dia lebih suka menggagahi Yoongi-nya dalam keadaan sadar, saat mabuk begitu, rasa-rasanya dia tak bisa membedakan mana yang dia khayalkan mana yang benar-benar terjadi. Seperti lenguh Yoongi yang terasa membawanya terbang ke awang-awang.

" _Deeper please.."_

Jimin menggeram rendah dan sedikit maju untuk melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam. Ini membuat Yoongi melenguh keras, satu titik itu telah berhasil Jimin tumbuk dengan tepat. Lantas dia menghentak, naik-turun, maju-mundur, sambil menjaga Yoongi tetap merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"Enghhh... lagi, lagi..."

"Yoongi-ah, kau tidak mabuk, bukan? Kenapa kau sebinal ini, huh?"

"Nghh—aahhh..." Yoongi tak mendengarkannya. Jimin juga tak terlalu peduli jika pertanyaannya tak dijawab. Dia hanya inginkan Yoongi. Dia hanya ingin menandai leher mulus itu dengan giginya.

"Jiminie _I wanna_... nghhh—"

Lelaki itu mungkin tak mendengarkannya. Walau Yoongi klimaks lebih dulu, Jimin tak melarangnya. Bahkan saat Yoongi kejang dan cairan itu meleleh, Jimin tidak berhenti menghujamnya.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang mudah terangsang, Jimin hampir selalu lama sekali sampai pada klimaksnya. Mungkin kalau di hitung, dua kali klimaks Yoongi adalah satu kali klimaks Jimin. Bukannya Yoongi tak lihai membuat lelaki itu puas, tapi entahlah, Jimin memang inginnya enak sendiri. Dia suka dengan remasan rektum Yoongi pada miliknya, rasa sakitnya nikmat. Jadi dia betah belama-lama membenamkan bagian dari dirinya itu di dalam sana.

"Jiminie..."

Yoongi menggigit leher Jimin untuk memberitahu kalau dirinya mulai lelah. Dia tidak mau menunggu lama sampai Jimin klimaks, karena itu dia mencoba membantu dengan memberi rangsangan. Dia sengaja mendesah basah di telinga Jimin, mengembuskan napas panasnya di sana. Kakinya dia tekuk lebih dalam dan dia gesekkan betisnya pada kulit punggung Jimin yang sedikit terlihat dari _sweater_ nya yang tersingkap. Yoongi mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras, dan Jimin jadi lebih cepat.

Dia mengejar titik tertingginya, hampir sampai.

"Yoongi-ahh..."

"Jangan buat aku—nghh... aku ingin keluar lagi..."

Jimin tak menjawab, tapi dia meremas milik Yoongi seolah tak membiarkannya klimaks untuk ketiga kali. Jimin menahannya. Dia memang tak bicara, tapi ada sirat bahwa lelaki itu ingin Yoongi melepasnya bersama.

Sedikit, sedikit lagi. Dia menggeram panjang dan napasnya makin memburu. Sedikit lagi...

"Engh!"

"Ahhh—"

Jimin melepaskan klimaksnya. Pun dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Dancing Machine_

.

.

.

Dia mengeluarkan miliknya dan membuat sebagian dari lelehan sperma di _manhole_ Yoongi ikut keluar, membasahi pahanya dan jatuh di atas selimut. Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama mengatur napasnya. Tapi tak lama, Jimin memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang senggama Yoongi yang belum sepenuhnya mengetat lagi.

"Aaah, Jiminieeh..." Yoongi menggeleng ketika ia merasa penuh lagi. Jimin bergerak pelan. Entah, mungkin dia bukannya masih bernafsu, tapi hanya ingin tetap bersentuhan dengan Yoongi-nya.

Merasakan kenikmatan yang lembut, Yoongi mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya. Lelaki itu berkeringat. Wajahnya terlihat licin, dan jangan lupakan leher dan pundak kokohnya yang juga mengkilap.

"Hei, Jiminie..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bercinta dengan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhmu?"

"Karena aku suka." jawabannya selalu seperti itu. Apapun pertanyaan yang menyangkut kenapa dia suka, jawabannya pasti karena dia suka. Begitu saja. Yoongi sudah maklum.

"Bajumu jadi bau, tahu. Kotor pula." si gula itu menarik kerah baju Jimin yang lembab.

"Tidak apa kalau bajuku bau dan kotor. Tak masalah..." Jimin melirik selimut yang masih menjadi alas punggung Yoongi, juga bagian bawah mereka yang masih menyatu. "Yang jadi masalah... ini selimut Jungkook..."

Dan hasil kegiatan mereka berceceran mengotori selimut itu. Basah. Lengket. Bau seks. Yoongi membanting kepalanya ke lantai dengan pasrah ketika Jimin bergerak lembut.

"Bawa saja ke binatu..."

"Lalu membuat orang di binatu bertanya-tanya kenapa ada member Bangtan yang mencuci selimut penuh spermanya di sana. Dan ku jawab, aku habis bercinta dengan _rapper_ Suga." candanya.

"Tolol... hahahahah." dan Yoongi tertawa karenanya.

"Bawa ke _dorm_ saja ya? Ku cuci sendiri di sana."

"Jangan... ah—" Yoongi mendesah saat ada rasa nikmat yang menyapanya tiba-tiba. "Kau mau membuatku diinterogasi Seokjin? Beli _detergen_ saja, akan ku cuci di studio..."

"Baiklah..." Jimin masih bergerak pelan di bawah sana. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup rahang sang dominan.

"Ah—ahh..." Yoongi tak menahan diri untuk bersuara merdu, Jimin menumbuknya terus dan dia merasa terlalu terbuai.

"Kau masih ingin lagi?"

"Jiminieh..." Yoongi menggeliat ketika Jimin dengan sengaja mencium lengan bagian dalamnya.

"Ronde ke dua?" tanya Jimin.

"Ahh... terserah, _lah_!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Maki saja diriku yang laknat ini hahahahahah.

Halo. Saya kembali ditengah-tengah kesibukan untuk mengejar sidang. Astaga, seriusan deh, buat manteman yang masih maba, atau baru tingkat dua, tolong, saya minta kalian untuk nikmatin kehidupan kalian sepuasnya, karena makin naik tingkatnya, kalian nggak bakal bisa lagi nikmatin tidur siang, nongki cantik di cafe, atau nonton film malem minggu tanpa beban. Jadi nikmatin masa muda kalian ya!

Yak, segitu aja cuapcuap dari mahasiswa yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk ini.

Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur.


End file.
